


Hat Kid's Visit to the Manor

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Gen, Parent Snatcher, Snatcher cares about Hat Kid a lot but acts like he doesn't around his minions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Hat Kid stumbles into Queen Vanessa's manor by accident when looking for the well.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Hat Kid's Visit to the Manor

Snatcher looked up from the book he was reading as he heard one of his minions screaming at him. He noted that almost the whole day had passed.

“Boss, we have a problem! The kid hasn’t shown up at the well yet. You said she’d be there shortly, but it’s been almost all day.”

Snatcher let out an annoyed huff.

“So? The brat’s probably just slacking off. I’ll go look for her.”

The minion nodded, quickly leaving the purple ghost to his business.

After a bit of floating around, Snatcher ran into a minion who looked distressed to say the least. He glared at the minion before quickly snapping at them.

“Make yourself useful. Have you seen the brat anywhere?”

The minion quickly nodded.

“I saw her heading towards the location of the manor. You’re not worried about her, are you, Boss?”

Snatcher glared.

“I’m just making sure the brat hasn’t forgotten about her contractual obligations.”

Snatcher quickly sped off in the direction of the manor. _Please don't let the kid get into that manor of her’s before I get to the kid._

_A bit later_

Snatcher muttered under his breath as he noticed small footprints leading to the backway into Vanessa’s manor.

“You’ve got to be pecking kidding me right now.”

He headed into the manor quickly noticing the door leading into the actual manor was unlocked and open. _Kid’s going to get herself killed!_

He felt his nonexistent heart speed up as he entered the hallway. He turned his head, quickly seeing his kid in Vanessa’s clutches. He could see Hat Kid trembling in her grasp, ice starting to form at the tips of his kid’s fingers and shoes. He could see the fear in her eyes. The tears that slid down her face froze before they had a chance to fall.

He quickly rushed over to Vanessa, attacking her before she had any time to react. He grabbed Hat Kid, who quickly clung to the fluff around his neck. He quickly teleported to his tree, where none of his minions could see him and his kid.

He looked down at his kid. She was trembling against his chest while tears snaked their way down her face. She held onto his fluff with a vice grip. He started to rub her back in circles, hoping to calm her down.

“Kid, it’s okay. You’re safe now, I _promise.”_

Hat Kid looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

“What would have happened if you hadn’t got there in time?”

Snatcher frowned.

“I saved you, right?”

Hat Kid nodded, letting go of Snatcher’s neck fluff. Snatcher replied.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Kid. I _promise.”_


End file.
